Lust nach Liebe
by Mellon13
Summary: AchillesParis Slash. Spielt während dem Film. Die Zwei finden zueinander und vielleicht können sie den Krieg verhindern! (Bin keine gute Zusammenfasserin Am Besten R&R! Bitte)
1. Default Chapter

Disclamer: Mir gehören weder Paris noch Achilles oder sonst irgendjemand, den ihr kennt!

1.Kapitel Prolog

Warm schien die Sonne auf den Sand. Das Meer plätscherte fröhlich. (Gibt's das überhaupt???)

Ein Mann in den allerbesten Jahren - nicht mehr ganz jung, aber auch nicht im entferntesten alt - ging langsam am Wasser entlang.

Sein goldgelbes Haar wehte im Wind und er hatte ein feines lächeln aufgesetzt. Wie schön Troja doch ist, dachte er und blickte auf die gewaltige Festung, die sich weiter rechts ein bisschen in der Ferne erstreckte.

Ja - heute hatte er einen großen Sieg erungen. ER, am Strand.

"Verfluchter Agamemnon", dachte er zornig, "Natürlich behauptet er wieder mal, er war es gewesen, der den Sieg errungen hatte.

Nun ja, er hoffte, bald Troja erobert zu haben, denn dann könnte er und sein Vetter Patroklos sicher behütet wieder zurück nach Griechenland fahren. Und er hätte Ruhm geerntet, auch wenn Agamemnon anderes zu behaupten hatte.

Langsam ging er wieder zurück zu seinem Lager. Erst am Abend würde er wieder hier spazieren gehen, jetzt war es zu gefährlich von Trojanischen Soldaten entdeckt zu werden...

Die Sonne neigte sich immer tiefer hinab und Paris von Troja stand auf dem Balkon und blickte in die Ferne. Das Meer glitzerte im Abendrot. Helena war draußen spazieren gegangen, so hatte er Ruhe von ihr.

Er ließ seinen Blick über den Strand schweifen, bis hin zu einer großen Sanddühne, hinter der die Griechen ihr Lager aufgeschlagen hatten.

Plötzlich stutzte er. Er sah wie ein mittelgroßer, schwarzer Punkt seinen Weg hinter die Dühne fand.

Ein Feind? Ein Grieche?

Dann lächelte er. Er würde später nochmal hinausgehen, egal, ob Gefahr lauern würde oder nicht...

So - das war mal der Prolog. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihr Reviewt, dann kann ich ein Feedback machen!!

Und ein paar neue Kapitel! (Meinem kranken Hirn muss ja wohl noch was entspringen!!!!)


	2. Erste Begegnungen

So---------dann kommt mal Kapitel 2! Ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihr mir (wieder) ein paar Reviews hinterlasst, denn einfach nur lesen, aber keine Kommentare abzugeben.....wer das macht, soll sich was schämen! ggg

Miyu4: Danke für dein Review! Du siehst es geht weiter!! (na geh' gg)

Als Achilles in Lager zurückkehrte, war gerade so etwas wie ein kleines Fest im Gange. Griechen gröhlten und tranken Wein, während sie alte Lieder anstimmten.  
Der Halbgott schüttelte den Kopf. "Warum sich immer alle betrinken müssen", dachte er im Stillen.  
Als er in seinem Zelt war, sah er, das die Tempeldienerin aus Troja - Briseis - nicht hier war. Irgendwie fand er es auch gut so. Sie war zwar hübsch, ja - aber (wenn Achilles es im Stillen zugab) hatte er Männer schon immer attraktiver gefunden, Patroklos an erster Stelle!  
So ließ er sich auf den Fellen unter ihm nieder und griff nach einem der Fleischstücke, die auf einem Tablett lagen. Nachdem er Drei Hühnerkeulen verdrückt hatte, ruhte er sich auf seinem Lager aus, um später für seinen Spaziergang gerüstet zu sein.

Paris aß nichts. Er saß stumm auf seinen Platz am Tisch und starrte seine Mahlzeit an, als würde er sie hyptnotisieren.  
Hector - sein Bruder - fand dieses Verhalten äußerst merkwürdig und fragte ihn: "Paris...warum isst du nichts?" "Ach - ich hab' keinen Hunger."  
Priamos, der Vater von den Zweien und auch König von Sparta, mischte sich in das Gespräch ein:  
"Aber mein Sohn? Ich verstehe dein Verhalten nicht!"  
"Welches Verhalten?", brauste Paris auf, "Was mach' ich denn? Ich habe halt keinen Hunger! Wenn du mich entschuldigst Vater!"  
Mit diesen Worten stand er auf und lief in sein Gemach. Helena war ebenfalls aufgestanden und eilte ihm nach.

"Was hast du Liebster? Was bedrückt dich?" Paris drehte sich zu ihr um.  
"Helena...es ist...ich möchte so gerne nach draußen an den Strand, aber Vater wird es mir nicht erlauben. Noch dazu wenn die Griechen herumspazieren. Außerdem...heute sind so viele Trojaner gestorben. Ich bin Schuld daran."

"Nein Paris, sag' so etwas nicht. Menelaos und Agamemnon hätten uns sowieso angegriffen. Komm schon...soll ich dich ein bisschen ablenken?"  
Sie machte sich daran, die Schnallen und Bänder seiner Rüctung zu öffnen, doch Paris schob sie fort.

"Bitte Helena. Jetzt nicht. Ich glaube ich gehe...hm ein bisschen in den Garten." Er schnappte sich sein einfaches Schwert und rannte hinaus. Verwirrt bickte ihm die ehemalige Spartaner Königin nach.

Natürlich wollte Paris nicht in den Garten, sondern zum Strand. Es war bereits dunkel und so hatte er keine große Furcht von irgendjemanden gesehen zu werden. Er wollte das Wasser rauschen hören und außerdem ging ihm diese Gestalt von vorhin nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.  
Einerseits hoffte er sie wiederzusehen, andererseits nicht, denn immerhin - die Perso war bestimmt ein Grieche gewesen und dann würde sie ihn sicher umbringen!  
Aber Paris schaffte es tatsächlich heimlich aus der Festung zu schleichen, denn seine eigenen Wachen kannte er nur zu gut und so war es nicht schwer sie zu täuschen.

Achilles atmete tief ein. Ach - ja hier in Troja fühlte er sich irgendwie daheim. Die Gischt der Wellen warf ein paar Tropfen auf sein Gesicht und er fülte an seinen Beinen, wie warm das Wasser war.  
Richtig baden gehen wollte er nicht, nein, aber so ein bisschen im Wasser zu stehen hatte sicher noch keinen geschadet.

Da hörte er, wie etwas die Stille durchbrach. Sanfte, federnde Schriite. Der Sand knirschte unter ihnen. Achilles blickte nach links und sah einen schmächtigen, mittelgroßen Schatten den Hügel hinunterkommen.  
Er hoffte, das der Mensch ihn nicht sehen würde und zu seiner Erleichterung wandte sich die Person nach links und schritt am Wasser entlang.  
Auch wenn es so dunkel war, konnte Achilles genau erkennen, das diese Rüstung keine griechische war. Das hieß also, ein trojanischer Feind trieb sich hier herum! Na warte, dachte sich Achilles, ging ganz langsam aus dem Wasser heraus und näherte sich dem Manne (wie er erkannte, denn Frauen trugen keine Rüstungen) lautlos von hinten..

Paris atmete tief durch. Er hatte es geschafft. Er stand vor dem Meer, ohne das ihn jemand gesehen hatte. Er ging nach links und folgte dem Wasser.  
Plötzlich glaubte er ein Geräusch gehört zu haben und blieb stehen. Doch - anscheinend hatte er sich getäuscht. Es war nichts zu hören. doch gerade als er sich wieder in Bewegug setzen wollte, legte sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter.

Sein Herz schien stehen geblieben zu sein. Paris schluckte kurz, griff dann nach seinem Schwert und drehte sich herum. Er wollte zuschlagen, doch auch Achilles hatte gute Reflexe (sogar viel bessere, als der junge, nicht wirklich trainierte Prinz) und hatte sein Schwert ebenfalls schon gezückt.

Die Zwei Klingen trafen aufeinander, doch Paris war etwas verdutzt. Jetzt holte Achilles zum Schlag aus und traf aber gezielt Paris Hand nur mit der Fläche des Schwertes, so dass diesem nur die Waffe auf den Boden fiel.

Als sich der Trojaner danach bückte, setzte der Grieche einen Fuß darauf und ließ seine Schwertklinge auf Paris' Kehle ruhen.  
"So..jetzt steh' mal ganz langsam auf Trojaner und vergiss ja nicht die Hände zu heben."

So, das war mein Zweites etwas mißeratenes und langweiliges Kapitel. Aber ich wollte mal einen richtigen Eindruck hinter das Ganze setzen, dehalb passiert nicht viel!  
Wenn ihr wollt, das es weitergeht, schreibt mir Reviews !!

LG, Li-La 13


End file.
